superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Blues: 475-137 Credits (2000)
Starring Mike O'Malley Julia Sweeney Joel Murray Kath Soucie Abrabella Field Diedrich Bader Nicole Sullivan Based on the Comic Strip by Rick Kirkman & Jerry Scott Developed by Jeff Martin Pete Ocko Executive Producers Jeff Martin & Pete Ocko Co-Executive Producers Rick Kirman & Jerry Scott Supervising Producers Rob Kurtz & Eric Brand Animation Producer Liz Holzman Produced by Karen K. Miller Written by Adam Barr Jeff Martin Peter Ocko Directed by Tony Cervone Guest Starring Jim Cummings E.G. Daily Maurice LaMarche Phil LaMarr Wendy Raquel Robinson Creative Design Consultant Rick Kirkman "It's All Been Done" Performed by Barenaked Ladies Music by Ben Decter Executive in Charge of Production Barbara Miller, C.S.A. Casting by Julie Mossberg Jill Anthony Edited by Leo Papin Dialogue Editor Brian Mars Music Editor Barry Moran Sound Effects Editor David Werntz Re-Recording Mixers Neil Brody Joe Citarella Sound Supervisor Robert Redpath Pre-Production Engineer Cary Butler Pre-Production Dialogue Editor Kerry Iverson Pre-Production Sound by Westwind Media, Inc. Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Facilities Post Production Services by Laser Pacific Main Title Design by Renegade Animation Art Director Liz Holzman Storyboard Barry Caldwell Sandra Frame Mary Hanley Karen Jepson Prop Design Sandra Frame Mary Hanley Karen Jepson Ralph Sosa Model Design Mary Hanley Ralph Sosa Timing Directors Tom McLaughlin Greg Reyna BG Key Design Greg Battes Steve Smith BG Paint Greg Battes Mike Inman Ink & Paint Manager Geno DuBois Painters/Mark-Up- Kim Bowen Michael Chutuk Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Color Key Leslie Ellery Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummett Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Animatic Editor Al Breitenbach Editorial/Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Sound Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Mike Trueba Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Martin Crossley Bill Ryan Star Wirth Animation Services Varga Studios Producer András Erkel Animation Director Alexei Alexeev Production Manager Kristy Baillie Head of Background Andrea Kirkovits Character Checker Mónika Vass Color Supervisor Jutka Komoscin Key Animators Volodia Nitkitin Katalin Móré Oleg Khrouchkov Oszkár Prell Alexei Podkolzin Alexander Mazaev Elroy Simmons Roger Mainwood Marina Nefodova Stephen Palmer Patrick Savage Paul Stone Camera Bolázs Schifter Zsolt Iván Varga Line Tester Szabolcs Gellér Production Assistant Boyka Pehlivanova Warner Bros. Television Animation Associate Producer Kathryn Page Senior Production Coordinator Vera Lorita Assistant to Producer Amy Castro Production Administrators Athena Christianakis Frances Mencia Production Supervision Haven Alexander Ken Duer Joe Sandusky Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Maria Womack Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy The Characters and Events depicted in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, or to any actual events, firms, and institutions or other entities, is coincidental and uninentional.. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and It's Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. This Motion Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E. Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. 475-137 ©2000 Warner Bros. Television All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication United States of America Warner Bros. Television Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Split the Difference Productions Warner Bros. Television - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Adult Swim Category:Split the Difference Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation